The Boggart
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Draco and Harry have been married for a while, and when they decide to spend some private time at Draco's mansion, they figure it will be a relaxing time. And it is, until Harry finds something hiding in a wardrobe in an unused room.


Harry Potter had never liked the daily prophet. Now, during married life, that fact hadn't changed. In fact if anything he started hating the press even more. Ever since he had gotten married two years ago they had persistently stalked Draco and himself everywhere they went. Harry figured after two years they would have stopped but they were always close at hand, ready to shout questions and generally be pests. Draco hated it as much as Harry did, and after a particularly nasty run-in at diagon alley in which Draco's Slytherin temper got the best of him, the couple decided to take a mini vacation at Draco's mansion. The two shared a home now and although it had all the normal protective charms (along with some not-so-standard ones) the press knew it's location and were forever trying to find a way to sneak around the defensive magic. The press also of course knew the whereabouts of Draco's old mansion, but it was common knowledge that Draco didn't spend time there anymore. Harry and Draco figured that they would just apparate away to the mansion during the night and the press would figure they had shut themselves away in their shared home and stay there while Harry and Draco enjoyed some peace and quiet at the mansion.

That plan had worked out perfectly so far. But it wouldn't last that way for long. Draco should have known better not to leave a curious Harry alone in the mansion for even a short while, and he would certainly pay for it later; though he didn't quite know it yet. Then of course neither did Harry.

Harry wandered the mansions long, glamorous halls, sighing in boredom. He had figured he would do some exploring while his husband was out, but so far he had found nothing out of the ordinary or interesting. Lots of rich-wizard luxuries that had been in the mansion for what Harry figured must have been a long time considering the dust that had formed. Draco had never bothered redecorating the mansion, since he had married Harry soon after the fall of Voldemort and they had moved in together. Draco didn't much like the memories that rested in the house, either.

Harry jumped in the air when he heard a loud bang from a door to his left. He did it in the manliest of ways though, of course. After getting over the initial shock of the loud sound, Harry cautiously leaned to press his ear to the door. This time he didn't flinch when he heard the loud banging sound. He silently pulled out his wand, senses on high alert. He took a breath to steady himself before yanking the door open with a yell.

Harry then proceeded to feel quite the idiot as he looked around an empty room.

Confused, Harry lowered his wand, not having a clue what was going on. Then he spun around as he yet again heard the loud, disruptive sound. It was coming from a green wardrobe that rested heavily against the wall. Harry tensed again as the wardrobe shook slightly and emitted a loud bang. Harry narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. There was something in the wardrobe, and Harry guessed it was something unpleasant, what with his luck.

Harry let out a small, quiet breath; nothing to do but open the door.

Harry's hand did not shake as he reached for the wardrobe's antique looking handle and pried the door open. He gasped as a pale hand reached from inside the wardrobe. He stumbled back, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Harry's heart beat sped up even further as the rest of the shape scrawled from the wardrobe, covered in blood.

It was Draco.

Harry's vision went blurry as he began to fully panic. How could this be happening? He had just seen Draco leave the mansion only an hour ago. Then it clicked in Harry's mind.

_Boggart._

Harry was finally able to look at the creature now lying on the floor of the room. Knowing it wasn't really Draco didn't much help Harry stomach the image.

"Harry….help me…" as the boggart spoke Harry's mind screamed, "_Something happy, something funny, quick, something funny!_"

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Harry almost crumpled over with laughter at the thought that had just formed in his mind. He controlled his roaring laughter long enough to shout, "_Riddiculus!__" _

"Harry?" Harry heard Draco's voice call to him from the hall. Still barely controlling his laughter, he walked out of the room, coming face to face with the blond wizard. Calming down to just chuckles, Harry looked at Draco with a glint in his eye.

Draco looked puzzled, "I thought I heard you laughing, what's going on Harry…?"

Harry simply swooped Draco up, bridal style, still looking at Draco with that same mischievous grin.

"Come on Draco, let's go to our room, there's something I want to see…"

And as Draco was being carried away, he thought he saw, just for a split second, himself sitting on the floor Harry had just left, wearing a bright lime-green dress.


End file.
